Dino Thunder : Spoils of War
by Mirror's Mirage
Summary: *adopted from XLucy0117X's 'The Prize' AUish. - Possessed by the spirit of the White Dino Gem, Trent can only watch as his alter-ego called Drago harms the first people in Reefside he called his friends and kidnaps the songstress he may be a little in love with. What was she THINKING, making a deal with a powerful spirit-entity?
1. Chapter 1

**This takes ideas from both my fiction 'Dominance Over Memoria' and Xlucy0117X's fiction 'The Prize'.**

**Sort of AUish, diverges from Canonical Events. Credit for this Prelude goes to Xlucy0117X and I thank her for allowing to edit and add this chapter into this expanded version of her fiction**

**Sort of a sequel to Dominance over Memoria but it was different enough that i decided to put it in a separate post.**

**Occurs after Trent tells Kira his identity as the White Ranger (Truth and Consequences, episode 14) and after Tommy is released from his amber prison (Ep. 15) but remains trapped in Ranger mode. I'm not too sure about the other episodes and how they fit in but I'll worry about those later. For now, ignore all those other episodes.**

**Sorry this up so late - I was trying to get in a few chapters before I posted.**

* * *

**Spoils of War - ****Chapter 1**

* * *

**Reefside Library - Rooftop**

Tyranno's white dino spikes clashed with the gold-tinged blade of the Wing Pentact*. Growling Tyranno pressed forward, pushing the White Ranger, Drago, backwards. Drago seemed unfazed by the attack and even folded an arm behind his back as Tyranno launched a knee into his abdomen. Surprised, the air rushed out of Drago's lungs allowing Tyranno to seize his arm, tapping the dagger out of his hand from the bottom with a knucklestrike and launching a roundhouse kick that sent him off-balance and crashing to the ground.

"Not so tough now, huh, Drago?" Tyranno mocked.

* * *

Kira watched Tyranno and Drago's battle from behind the crates, trying not to move too much. _Stupid_. Instead of waiting for Conner after Halley had picked the White Ranger up on the radar lurking outside of the library, she'd gone after him.

She had been hoping to help Trent break free of Drago's control. But it seemed Drago was too powerful now. Even when Trent was in control Drago could forcibly morph his human host at will. But he had not been merciful - she didn't even have time morph. It was still painful to breathe and she felt as if she was covered in bruises from head to toe. She could barely _move_ let alone fight.

This was pathetic. _I need more training and conditioning if I'm match him, let alone **surpass **him._

"Kira!"

In ranger mode, Ethan and Dr. O rushed over, avoiding Drago's attention as Tyranno distracted him.

"Are you alright?" Dr. O asked, his voice concerned.

"I've been better." she admitted, wincing.

"No luck reaching Trent in there?" Dr. O asked and he sighed when Kira shook her head. "E- Tricera, watch her. I'm gonna help Tyranno,"

Ethan had proposed a few weeks ago that they call each other by codenames - the names of their respective dinozords while in morph. It was to reduce the chance of fellow students or random civilians connecting their Ranger modes to their civilian identities but they were still getting use to the codenames.

Tricera nodded as Brachio drew his brachio staff and jumped over the crates to join the fight.

* * *

Drago was on his feet now and the two Rangers were furiously exchanging kicks, jabs, punchs and spikes against dagger, sparks flying.

Drago stepped back as Tyranno aimed a kick at him and the lack of a target sent the Red Ranger off-balance. Drago pumped a sharp kick into the lead Ranger's torso and launched a barrage of golden arrows traced through the air via the white dagger, sending Tyranno skidding backwards, falling hard onto his side.

The impact knocked the air clean out of his lungs, inducing a racking cough as his vision blurred and his ranger suit dematerialized.

* * *

"Hey, remember that Dino Gem trick, Dr. O showed us the other day?" Tricera asked. "The energy heal?"

Kira nodded, bringing her arm up and placing her hand on her dino bracer. Yellow energy rippled from under her fingers and her tense muscles relaxed. Tricera peeked around the crates spotting the demorphed Conner injured on the ground.

"Kira, I'm gonna get Conner. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I should be fine,"

"Stay put," he said but not with Conner's bossiness. "I think Drago's beginning to have so sort of sick fascination with you," He crept towards Conner, trying to keep a low profile and Kira made a face.

"Ew."

* * *

The White Ranger laughed, his mocking voice, echoing through the helmet. "Hard training pays off doesn't it?"

The last time he had fought the Rangers, he had seen the face of the demorphed Ptera Ranger prompting his aggravating host to attempt to regain control and leading him to get his ass handed to him by Tyranno and Tricera in their super dino modes. But with a few adjustments and a few mind-focusing techniques, Trent was back under his control, trapped in his own body while they were in ranger mode.

Drago raise his Wing Pentact again but stopped, flipping backwards to avoid the sphere of fire that struck where he had seconds before.

"I am your opponent," Brachio extended his swordstaff in front of him and brought it up, sinking into a fighting stance.

"About time. I was waiting for a good opponent,"

Brachio leveled his staff threateningly, circling Drago. "Trent, why are you doing this?"

Drago tapped this side of his helmet. "Trent isn't doing anything but watching, Black Ranger. I'm in control of this body."

"Then what are your plans, White Ranger?"

"Please, call me Drago,"

"Why won't you release Trent?" Brachio demanded.

"Hm..." Drago pretended to think. "I need a host body. And I'm bored. Thought you guys could entertain me. But your students are pretty weak,"

* * *

The energy heal made her bruises less sore but she still wasn't in top fighting condition. But now the gem was glowing, alternating between white and yellow and it was _vibrating._

She looked and Drago seemed distracted by the yellow and white glow coming from his belt long enough for Brachio to get in a few punishing strikes, unleashing a concentrated energy strike.

Drago fell to his knees, raising his Wing Pentact and bringing it slashing down in a wave of golden energy that Tommy was forced to block with his staff. Drago traced a series of golden arrows in the air, sending them hurtling towards the Black Ranger and causing a cloud of dust and smoke as he threw a last second, countering fire slash.

Tricera had managed to get Conner to safety on the otherside of the rooftop.

Kira looked down at her flashing dino gem, thoughtfully. _"I think Drago's beginning to have so sort of sick fascination with you." _Ethan had said.

"Maybe I can use that to my advantage..." Her morpher flashed into existence.

"Dino Thunder, Ranger Mode." she whispered quietly, pressing the button and her suit materialized around her, going automatically into Super Dino Mode.

* * *

Drago stood slowly, looking up as Brachio bursts from the smoke, high in the air and came down with a slash across Drago's torso. Drago grunted in pain and pushed him back before tapping into his _crash sprint_, slashing at the veteran Ranger several times with his Wing Pentact

Dr. Oliver grunted in surprise and dropped to his sore knees. Placing his hands upon the ground, he caught himself before he could fall.

"Hey, creep! Why do you try me on for a size!" Tricera challenged, having moved Tyranno to a safer place to collapse. Drago scoffed, tracking Tricera's movements with his eyes as the blue-clad Ranger dashed towards him.

Drago countered with a roundhouse kick, rotating on the ball of his left foot and snapping out his right, trying to slam Tricera's hip with his shin.

"Tricera shield!" The shield-wielder blocked a well – aimed kick, and tried to get one of his own in. The White Ranger deflected it with a flick of his wrist and placed another kick square into the man's chest before a rain of golden arrows struck, hitting vital points.

Tricera collapsed, his suit flickering dangerously.

Seeing all of the Rangers were down, the White Ranger began to stride away before a hand clamped on his shoulder. Looking down at it and seeing a yellow glove, the White Ranger batted it off and turned around, spying his favorite ranger, just standing there. Her wings and spikes were out and her thundermax saber was in her hand, hanging loosely at her side.

"Ptera, what are you doing?" Conner yelled from the sidelines and Brachio looked up.

"Ptera, stop!"

Drago and Ptera both ignored the fallen rangers. "I'll make you a deal," Ptera said.

"Oh...?" Drago interested and he casually, circled the at ease Yellow Ranger. He heard her ragged breaths through the helmet and he chuckled lightly. "Well, little bird? I'm listening."

"You're not Trent." she said, just to be sure. "You're something else, right?"

"Drago."

"Okay, Drago," she took a breath and continued. "If you leave Reefside and my friends alone, I'll be your prisoner,"

* * *

Brachio watched the exchange with wary eyes behind his helmet, trying to catch his breath. Drago was strong.

_What is she saying to him?_

* * *

Drago actually stopped his circling to stare at her. "And why would you do that? What do you get out of this?"

"Our gems reacted to each other. They've never done that before."

_She has a point..._

Drago looked at the ground and continued to circle her."And if I agree to your terms...?"

_What am I **doing? ! **What_ **do**_I get out of this? Well...maybe if I'm close by, I can get through to Trent._

"You'll have to fight me first!" She caught him by surprise, slashing his torso with her right arm spikes and spinning out to deliever a slash down his torso with her saber. Kicking him backwards, she sheathed her saber and took off with a swift movement, shooting into the air.

Drago coughed painfully and laughed. "So you do still have some fight in you!" Ptera kept her altitude steady, watching the hail of arrows he sent her way and flew upwards, angling her path over the arrows and dropping suddenly too fast for him to counter, landing right behind him. Her elbows shoot back catching him hard in the left kidney and she spun around as he countered her spike arm strike with his dagger, gripping her other arm in his hand.

"Not bad, little bird. But you're running on adrenaline and dino energy - you can only go for so long."

Kira panted. He was right. Her bruises from their last battle only a short while ago were already beginning to flare again and she had barely begun! Might as well make every shot count.

He yelped in shock as she suddenly bash her helmet protected skull into his own and she hooked her leg around his sending them both crashing to the ground. Drago got his legs up and kicked upwards, throwing her over his head onto her back.

The impact stunned her long enough for Drago to roll to his feet and stomp down on her arm. Almost instantaneously, he heard her audible gasp of pain as her arm reeled away, and her suit began to dematerialize. Understanding her lack of strength, he waited for her give up.

"I win, little bird."

She groaned in pain but there was a faint smile on her pale lips. What did she have planned with this little deal she had made? Maybe he should just leave her here...? Drago scowled. But then that would spoil his fun. Besides...he could use this to his advantage. "Maybe this time," This time indeed. He was beginning to _like_ this game.

He hauled the defeated Yellow Ranger to her feet, hooking his arm around her neck and aiming his Wing Pentact at Brachio threateningly as the Black Ranger lurched to his feet.

The demorphed Red Ranger stood up, slightly swaying with his shaky legs. "Get away from her!" He shouted at him angrily.

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Drago wished he could see his annoyed expression. "Or what? You're gonna fall on me?" Conner seemed to bite back his own taunt. Drago adjusted his arm on Kira's neck, applying just enough pressure in the right place to make her pass out. Of course, an extra surge of energy from his dino gem helped the process along.

Draping her across his back and keeping one hand on her arms, he sheathed his dagger and looked at the two demoralized male Rangers and Tricera's unmoving form. "Ya know, I think I deserve a prize. I mean, I've defeated you guys more times than you can count. No, don't worry, no need to get me anything, I'll just take this stupid girl here. You know I hate yellow, right?" He smiled at their painful silence.

"Trent, fight it! You _don't_ have to watch this!" Brachio pleaded. "We can help you!" He began to get up, but was stopped when he felt the knife – like pain stab him. He moaned, and fell back to the ground. He couldn't let him take her, she didn't deserve this. Accidentally stumbling upon his experiment and becoming the Yellow Ranger wasn't her fault…well, not really. She was a good person.

"Getting old, _Dr. Oliver?"_ The Black Ranger jerked his head up in shock.

"Why are you surprised? I have access to Trent's thoughts."

"Shut up!" Conner snapped.

"You're not a real person. Just a spirit possessing someone else's body." Brachio accused.

"It doesn't matter who I am if you still can't beat me."

The veteran Ranger lunged to his feet suddenly, his sword snaking out and closing the distance between them; Drago lunged back Kira still on his back and swung a crescent kick deflecting the blade before he darted forward and delivered a fast startling palm strike to the helmet to distract him - and then in a blur of speed he was gone.

* * *

**... Okay, I was trying to have it make more sense (in my mind) with more action and I just took it and twisted it something that barely resembles, Xlucy0117X's fiction 'The Prize'.**

**Be warned - I have portfolios, projects and tests to do/to study for so this'll be on the backburner. I'll edit the chapters I have and get those up ASAP.**

***Wing Pentact - the Japanese name for the Drago Sword. Does Drago's dagger look like a sword? No, it doesn't it's a dagger. And 'Wing Pentact' sounds much better than 'White Dagger', which was my name for it.**

**Commonly when characters have codenames, I refer to them by codenames when they're in 'alter ego mode'**** and by civilian names when they are not.**

**Edited: 4-29-2012**


	2. Chapter 2

This takes ideas from both my fiction 'Dominance Over Memoria' and Xlucy0117X's fiction 'The Prize'.

I like expanding on concepts the show presented-such as the Rangers bonds with their Zords and-in the case of the Dino Rangers-with their Raptors. Bonds with their zords and Raptors were never expanded on in the show, especially since the Raptors were trumped by the motorcycles. Personally, I would have appreciate continued use of the Raptors - motorcycles are awesome but overused, especially in the case of Power Rangers. Ninja Storm had better motorcycles.

Sort of AUish, diverges from Canonical Events.

A short chapter and I have other things to finish up today but I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who review, faved and alerted.

**Updated: 5-4-2012**

* * *

**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder**

**Spoils of War: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Dino Cave**

"Is he gonna be alright?" Conner asked.

Haley was standing over the still-unconscious Ethan, running a scanner over his prone form. They had set up a gurney and put Ethan's bed on the side of the lab. "He was hit pretty hard. I think Drago must have been pretty angry or pretty focused at that point - his arrows hit Ethan's vital points. He could be out for hours, maybe days,"

Conner let out a groan of despair, pressing his hands into his skull. "Kira's kidnapped, Trent's possessed, Ethan's unconscious and Dr. O's trapped in Ranger mode." He threw his arms up. "This is the worst week of my entire life,"

"Don't worry, Conner." said the doctor in question. Still in Ranger mode, he was sitting at the bank of computers, typing away. "We'll find her."

Conner sighed. "I hope so. What was she _thinking_ anyway?"

"I don't know. But it looked like she was talking to him."

"Talking to him?" Haley questioned. "And he didn't attack her?"

"He was _stalking_ her!" Conner pointed out.

"We don't know that."

"He was lurking around the library, what else would you call that?"

Dr. O sighed. "I don't know what Drago's thoughts are - only Trent can tell us that."

Conner growled. "Are you telling me that Drago and Trent are _actually_ two completely different people, sharing the same body?"

"Yes. They are."

Conner stared at the ceiling as Hayley made sure Ethan was recuperating properly. "Okay, that makes me feel a _little _better."

* * *

**Somewhere in Reefside, a warehouse**

Kira heard her own moan as her fingers twitched. Something heavy and thick was draped over her body and her fingers scrape against stone. Slowly, she lifted her eyes and turned over, sitting up. A summer cotton blanket fell off her and there was a loose gathering of cloth beneath her – a cot.

She looked around; a cell. Stone with two small windows at the top with a little moonlight coming through them.

A jolt of pain lanced through her skull and she groaned, clutching her head. _How...did I get here?_

"Sleep well, Ptera?"

Kira's head jerked up, sending another jolt of pain through her skull as she shot to her feet, her gaze landing on the shadowed figure but clearly white-clad figure in the corner, tilting his chair back. "White Ranger!" Her knee buckled, sharply making her stumble to one knee.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you." he advised, lowering his chair to the floor and settling clasped hands on his knees as if he was a therapist. "You were hurt pretty badly."

"And who's fault is that? Why did you bring me here? What do you want?"

"So many questions, Ptera."

"My name is Kira."

"I prefer Ptera."

"I thought you didn't like the color yellow." Kira mocked.

He stared at her a moment then he stood, slowly drawing his Wing Pentact and suddenly his figure blurred and he was standing right in front of her abruptly dropping into a spin kick, knocking her onto her backside. Before she could take a breath, the Wing Pentact was dangerously close to her throat. "I have mixed feelings about it."

Kira's throat moved as she gulped nervously. "Answer my question, White Ranger. Why did you bring me here and what do you want?"

Drago laughed. "You must be confused. You _offered_ to be my prisoner, remember?"

Kira frowned. _Why would I..._Kira moaned, resting her head in her hand and curled onto her side. Her head ached, her brain felt fuzzy and she didn't feel like attempting to force some sense into the situation. _Maybe I'll remember better when I get some more sleep..._

"Please, call me Drago."

"I am not calling you anything except my enemy," she muttered, wishing her voice was stronger.

"Is stubbornness a Yellow trait?" he wondered aloud. "Just do as you're told."

Kira moaned, clutching her head and went into Ranger mode. Drago tensed but Kira didn't stand up, feeling the suit's enhancing properties take effect. "Go away..."

"Hm..." Drago relaxed. _Maybe I gave her more of a beating than I realized_. For a moment he considered torturing her but then he dismissed it. It was only fun when she could fight back and this state she couldn't even remember their deal. _And then there's the question of our dino gems..._

_"_Fine." Kira, in Ranger mode, looked up at him, surprised he was actually listening to her. "The suit will help you heal faster." he walked away and Kira noticed the curious absence of a door. He pressed a hand against the wall and vanished through it.

"Hey! How did you do that?"

"You can't get out unless I let you out. I have the key. Besides, you'll be much safer in there."

"From what?"

He _laughed_. "Being rescued."

A covered tray slid through the wall, several inches from her. "Eat up. You're useless to me if you're starving."

"Wait, I want to ask you some questions!"

* * *

_Drago, let Kira go._

"No, if I do that the Rangers will never learn the consequences of their actions. She offered to my prisoner, remember? And most of all, you're attachment to them is _really_ annoying."

_What are you planning?_

Drago laughed lightly as he speed-stepped up the stairs of the quarry's abandoned warehouse. "I'm so strong you can't even see into the thoughts that are in your own head. Doesn't that just irk you?"

Trent growled.

"Let's just say I have plans for the Yellow Ranger. And I'm interested in what she has in mind."

* * *

_Triassic Range - Home of the Dino Thunder Biozords_

* * *

Conner was a blur, racing through the woods with all of his speed, the winds a mere whistle in his ears. He couldn't feel anything just felt numb as another one of the Pterazord's cries rang through the air, followed by roars from the Tricera and Tyrannozords.

_I wish Rex* and the others would stop roaring. _Conner didn't dare close his eyes in case he ended up face first in the dirt or worse in a tree.

He didn't even feel anything. Just...numbness.

Conner abruptly skidded to a stop, sending up rocks and dirt as he stopped and tapped into his comm. "Hayley, anything?"

"_No. Dr. O is watching Ethan and I'm working on tracking down Kira and Drago. Maybe-"_

_"_Recon run?"

"_Yes._"

It was probably busywork but maybe he would find Kira. "Okay." Conner flashed his morpher into existence, pressing the button. "Dino Thunder, Ranger Power." The suit materialized on him seconds before he burst into a blur of red speed.*

* * *

**Okay this is kind of a filler chapter. Comments, concerns, suggestions? I'd love to hear them. Please review**

_*Triassic Range - a hidden place somewhere outside of Reefside shielded with a special barrier that repels non-Rangers and those without special Ranger passes. My creation. (I always wondered where the Dinozords since they never show that part)_

_*Dino Thunder Biozards aka the Dinozords (not be confused with the Mighty Morphin Dinozords erroneously CALLED dinosaurs when only one or two were actual dinosaurs)_

_*Rex: nickname of the Tyrannozord_

_*I never understood why Conner couldn't/doesn't use superspeed while in his suit. So I decided he can/does. Ethan could use his armor skin in his suit, I think. But understandably Kira's power could only be used in civilian mode._

_*I never understood why they pose when morphing when all they do is PRESS A BUTTON (or turn a key in Tommy's case). Trent's morph makes the most sense and he manages to look cool and not dumb doing it, even without the pose._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: A bow of respect goes to the original creator, Shotaro Ishinomori and the people who brought his work to us. Purely a fanfiction, otherwise, I'd make a few canon changes to Power Rangers._

_I apologize if it's not as dark as some people would like in the case of Kira and Evil!Trent but I'm not a very angsty person when I am in the mood. Well, no I lie. But writing grim fiction while in a dark mood just makes my emotional state worse._

_Thanks to Red Shadow Ranger, PinkRangerV, Safaiako-Hime and Anon for reviewing._

_And may you all enjoy_

**_Updated: 5-14-2012_**

**_Edited: 5-25-2012_**

_I realized I made some mistakes during the pre-posting editing process_

* * *

**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder**

**Chapter 3: Spoils of War**

* * *

_Reefside High School - Next Day_

* * *

"_Kira and Ethan's parents have both been informed that you three are studying to get ahead of the class and putting in a little martial arts training on the side."_ Dr. O's voice came through Conner's dino bracer as the soccer player huddled in the farthest nook of the library before class started.

"Right - our ongoing excuse as to why we're at your house so often. But how is this related to the fact they're not in school and I am?"

_"Ethan's recupurating from a training accident - twisted ankle. Kira is with an old friend of mine, on a short retreat. And you're suppose to get their homework assignments,"_

"Okay, sounds like a plan. But what about Trent?"

_"See what's going on with him - but act casual,"_

"Okay, sounds like a plan,"

The bell rang, signalling the start of the day and Conner sighed. "You better get to class," Dr. O said.

"Yup. Conner out."

* * *

_Dino Cave_

Ethan's eyes opened slowly and he rolled on the makeshift bed groaning and bumping into the bars. "Ethan? Don't move too much - you don't want to aggravate your injuries,"

"Hayley...?" the Blue Ranger sat up slowly, holding his head. "Where's Kira? What...?" he looked up at a concerned-looking Hayley. "What happened?"

"The White Ranger happened."

"Oh, right...how could I forget?" He sat up slowly, still slightly sore but the dino gem and Hayley's treatments had sped up the healing process. "I feel like an old man..."

"You were hit by a series of laser arrows in vital points that cripple the body." Hayley explained, helping Ethan sit up and putting a hot-pack on his shoulder. "You're still recovering,"

"Okay..."

"Come on - we can go to the Triassic Forest. The air will do you some good and I think your Zords are getting worried,"

* * *

**Reefside High School**

* * *

"Hey, Conner!" Conner let out a groan of annoyance as he slammed his locker shut, revealing a beaming Cassidy on the other side.

"Cassidy, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing really." but Conner noticed the always-present voice recorder clipped to her hip. "I was just wondering if you happen to know where Dr. Oliver, Ethan and Kira are."

"No, I don't. Why do you care?"

Cassidy opened her mouth, closed it and floundered for an excuse. "How did you suddenly become best friends with Ethan James and Kira Ford anyway?"

Conner rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't realized I needed your permission to make new friends."

"And why do you spend so much time with Dr. Oliver?" Cassidy persisted, following him as the next class bell rung. "You guys are always staying after school to 'help' him in the lab but you're never there."

"We don't help Dr. O in the lab." _Not in the school lab anyway. "_And of course we hang with Dr. O - he's our science teacher. He gives us extra tutoring lessons."

"So, why doesn't he offer that other students?"

"He does," Conner said, stopping. "Look, shouldn't you have a sidekick following you around?"

"He has _art_ class," she said it as if it was the bane of the universe and then spotted someone over Conner's shoulder. "Oh, there he is! Sorry, you're not interesting anymore," she said dodging around him and running down the hall, dodging students.

"Thank god." Conner muttered, turning back on his original route but then he noticed Cassidy's target was Trent who didn't seem to pleased about being besieged with questions. Jogging through the hallway towards, them Conner caught up to hear strings of Cassidy's interrogation.

"Have you noticed anything strange going around Conner, Kira and Ethan? What about your father? He is a good teacher but he seems awfully strange at times."

"Cassidy, I've had a long night fighting demons in my sleep," Trent moaned, rubbing his eyes. The tiredness showed - his white button-down was unbuttoned and wrinkled, revealing an equally wrinkled and smudged black t-shirt and he had that 'rolled out of bed and I feel like a zombie' look complete with blood-shot eyes. "Can I go to my study hall so I can take a nap, please?"

"Besides, Cassidy don't you have two strikes in Coach Cromwell's gym class already?" Conner interrupted.

Cassidy threw up her hands. "He is the most obnoxious person ever!" she moaned before running off.

"Ad you aren't?" Trent muttered. Conner laughed briefly before letting it fade. The hallways were mostly empty now. "Trent," Conner said, trying to contain his rage. Despite the fact he had an malelovent spirit entity possessing him, Conner still want to punch Trent's lights out for hurting his teammates. "We need to have a chat,"

"Sure," the comic artist moaned. "I have study hall, you?"

"Math," Conner rolled his eyes. "But I can be late. Let's go."

* * *

The two boys roamed the soccer field, keeping an eye out for Principal Randall.

"I can't control it," Trent explained, glancing down at his dino bracer with hate. "It's like the - energy of the dino gem has gotten it's own personality. And it _likes _being free,"

Conner looked doubtful. "You ditched Kira at the lake,"

"I did not!" Trent objected and winced, clutching his throbbing head. "I would have stayed but remember this gem was supposed to be Mesogog's? He kidnapped me,"

"Oh really? Then how did you escape?" Hayley and Dr. O had said that the energy of the dino gem was so powerful that upon coming into contact with Trent it not only overwhelmed him but became it's own conscience instead of melding with the gem holder as it did with the other Dino Rangers. But that did it mean that the energy had control over Trent even in his unmorphed state?

"Drago didn't take too kindly to Mesogog," Trent said.

The white gem glowed and then flashed yellow. Conner edged away and Trent leaned over, hands on his knees, his skin pale. "I'd never intentionally hurt Kira," he whispered.

"Then fight Drago,"

Trent clutched his dino bracer and Conner stood back, slinging on his backpack. "I'n _trying_! I've been fighting. I have control when I'm not morphed but... it's slipping."

"What did Kira say to you?" Conner demanded.

Trent straightened up, the dino bracer flashing a bright searing light. Conner backed-up even farther and glanced around for witnesses. "Our dino gems reacted to each other."

"Excuse me?"

"Our zords - they're related. Our gems reacted to each other - we want to know why."

"So she gave herself up? !"

The white light consumed Trent and Conner dropped his backpack, materializing his dino morpher. "Dino Thunder, Ranger Mode!" Their respective ranger suits materialized around their bodies and Tyranno took a fighting stance.

Drago stretched his arms over his head. "Man, Trent's annoying. He's getting quite stubborn."

"Return K-Ptera," Tyranno demanded. He tapped his belt, calling forth the tyranno charm that became the Tyranno Staff.

Drago made no move to attack. "Sorry, no can do. We have a deal,"

"Care to share details?"

"Um...no, not really. I just took over so Trent couldn't run his mouth anymore. If you really want to settle this, Red Ranger, you'll have to wait. I don't do interviews,"

_Interviews? _Tyranno questioned.

Tyranno charged but Drago dashed around him and leaped into the air. The Dragozord swooped down suddenly, decloaking long enough for the Ranger to leap into the flight deck and the Dragozord winged into the sky.

"Red Ranger!"

_Oh._ Tyranno glanced over his shoulder, spotting Cassidy and Devin running towards him. Tyranno picked his backpack and threw it at Cassidy. "Return this to that...soccer kid. I have to track him down," Tyranno pointed to the sky and dashed off in a burst of speed, becoming a blur to the two would-be journalists.

Cassidy groaned. "Devin, you were too slow!"

* * *

Kira woke up on her cot to the sun shining through the miniscule windows at the top of her holding cell. Her head was less throbbing, her suit had demateralized while she slept and her bones weren't aching anymore.

Kira sighed in relief and stretched her arms over her head. A covered tray was sitting by the 'door'(or where the door was suppose to be). After getting the tray and inspecting it for anything strange, Kira ate and made a mental checklist.

_Okay...I was at the public library. I saw T-no, Drago, the White Ranger. I followed him, he handed my ass to me, Conner showed up. Then Ethan and Dr. O. Drago took them down. I confronted him... and then...and then...why can't I remember?_ _I _**do **_remember fighting Drago - but why was I fighting Drago?_

She looked down at her dino bracer which shimmered with yellow energy. _It is possible...that...my dino gem is trying to tell me something?_

For a second an image of Huntsong - her Pterazord - flashed in her mind. _Or is there far more to the dino gems than even Dr. O knows?_

* * *

_A short chapter but I hope it makes you eager for more. And now that I'm back home and out of school for four months (why do college kids get such LONG breaks?), you'll probably get more updates! :D i say probably because I have other fanfiction projects and I need to look for a job. :P But I do plan on typing and I have a rough idea of what the next chapter shall be about. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: A bow of respect goes to the original creator, Shotaro Ishinomori and the people who brought his work to us. Purely a fanfiction, otherwise, I'd make a few canon changes to Power Rangers._**

**_A/N: I apologize for the long wait - I found myself rather fixated on my NaNoWriMo Novel and family duties as well as my other in-progress story. I also had some difficulty with this chapter._**

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for Sapphire Water Goddess for prompting me to get a move on._

_PinkRangerV: I'm glad I surprised you. :) I've always admired your work (even though I tend to be a little quiet at times when it comes to revieiwng)_

_Safaiako-Hime: The romance will be probably subtle and taking a scenic route. I've noticed I tend to read nothing BUT romance when it comes to fanfiction so it won't be AS promiment but it'll be there :)_

_JuseaPeterson: Thank you for you spam of reviews on this story and on 'Ocean & Storm' (review spam is not a bad thing - I like review spam. It makes me happy. :) i'm very glad you're enjoying my power rangers fictions_

_And may you all enjoy_

_Updated: 7-7-2012_

* * *

**Power Rangers: Dino Thunder**

**Spoils of War - ****Chapter 4**

* * *

** Reefside - the Warehouse Docks**

As he roamed the warehouse with his Brachio Staff drawn, Brachio held up the scanner Hayley had given him. "Picking up anything from your end, Hayley?" he asked, through his radio.

_"Nothing strong. What am I getting is very faint. I have Huntsong searching - she's Kira's zord so she should have better luck,"_

"Good idea. Are you at the Triassic Forest?"

_"Yes - I thought it would be a good idea for Ethan to get some fresh air,"_

Brachio sighed. "Well this definitely isn't the warehouse where we found Trent last. I'm getting nothing at all,"

"Where he was hatching the Dragozord egg?"

"Tupuxazord," Brachio corrected. "He must not know what it's actually called,"

Hayley laughed. _"Well, you've never corrected us before,"_

Brachio chuckled. "The Tupuxazord and the Pterazord are in the same family - not actually dinosaurs but they lived around the same time," Brachio explained. "And we needed flying zords,"_ Their gems were glowing. I wonder, did Kira notice that?_

_"Dr. O, Conner here,"_

"Go ahead, you're on the line with me and Hayley," the Black Ranger said, sheathing his staff. Almost immediately a blur of white crossed his vision, slashing a sharp edge several times through his suit before speeding away. With a shocked gasp, Brachio fell to his knees, berating himself for letting his guard down for even a second.

"_Tommy?"_

_"Dr. O!"_

"Hold that thought," he muttered, getting to his feet and unsheathing his sword again. He turned as an amused chuckle filled the warehouse and his eyes were drawn upwards towards the White Rangers balancing on the metal beam of an unused machine.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Brachio taunted.

Drago waved a dismissive hand. "It's boring." he said, raising his Wing Pentact and swiftly tracing golden arrows in the air.

Brachio ducked to the side, rolling on the ground as the golden arrows rained down. He landed on his knees and put up his sword-staff as it clashed with Drago's Wing Pentact.

"Where's Kira?" Brachio demanded.

Drago pretended to be thinking, pressing down on Brachio with his Wing Pentact. "She's fine," he said after a moment and Brachio pushed upward, forcing Drago back and slashing across his stomach. Drago staggered back and jumped, leaping into the rafters. Brachio followed, leveling his sword at the enemy ranger.

"Oh really?"

"Really," he said, tracing laser arrows in the air and sending them hurtling towards the veteran Ranger as they both darted forward. Brachio had to deflect some of the arrows with his sword-staff but most got through and Drago used the hail of gold light to vanish in a blur of speed.

By the time, Brachio's vision had cleared, Drago was gone.

Brachio fell to one knee, coughing as his communicator crackled. "_Tommy, are you still there?"_

_"Dr. O?"_

_"_Yeah, yeah, I'm here." he wheezed. "Drago's just stopped by to play. Conner, what happened? Did you talk to Trent?"

_"Yeah, I did - he told me some things but Drago morphed before he could say anything else,"_

"Are you okay?"Dr. O asked, keeping an eye out for Drago.

_"Yeah, he didn't do anything - he just morphed to keep Trent from talking anymore,"_

_"Where are you right now?" _Hayley asked curiously.

"_Hiding - don't worry, I'm still in school, trying to avoid Cassidy. Trent said that their zords are related and their gems reacted to each other and they wanted to know why. But then Drago morphed and he flew away in his Dragozord,"_

_"Tupuxazord," _Hayley and Dr. O corrected. Hayley laughed.

_"A what?" _Conner said. _"Look - you never corrected us before."_

Dr. O ignored this comment. "Did you follow him?"

_"I tried. But when I lost them, it looked like the Tupu-Tupook-Drago's zord! was headed to the edge of town."_

* * *

_Unknown Location - the Warehouse_

Still morphed, Drago paused at the cameras he had repaired, checking in on Kira; she was awake, standing on her hands and singing under her breath. He didn't _intend _to act so leniently. He'd intended to torture her, for information. About the other Rangers, the location of their base.

He knew all their identities now, thanks to Trent but he wasn't sure of what to do with this information. He had no interest in their families; they were likely to be weak and helpless and fighting people who couldn't fight back didn't provide a challenge. Besides, what would finding their base do for him? He had no intention of joining Mesagog and he wasn't a fan of taking over the planet. He wasn't really sure _what_ he want to do.

Exposing them would ruin the game and he supposed that was why every villain who had ever been defeated by Rangers had thought along similar lines considering the fact few, if any, Rangers kept their identities a secret from the villains.

_~Admit __it __- you _**_don't _**_hate yellow__ so much after all.~_

Drago scowled, hearing Trent's voice in his mind. _Shut up__. _Trent laughed at him but stopped when Drago growled. _You don't want anything to happen to your precious Kira, do you?_

He felt, rather than saw, Trent's dark scowl and felt his helpless rage.

_Actually, I've been thinking over my plans...for Miss Ptera here._

Trent sounded suspicious. "Oh?"

_We're not all that different._

_~Kira and __**I **__aren't very different.~ _Trent said. ~_**You **__are just an angry spirit entity who won't __**leave**_**.~**

Drago shrugged mentally, stepping away from the console of cameras and striding away towards the lower levels where Kira's cell was located. _Or maybe I'm just a part of you that's finally woken up._

* * *

_"_Maybe you have self-induced amnesia,"

Kira was standing on her hands when Drago's voice - more technologically influenced and darker than Trent's - startled her. She wobbled and bent her body into a bridge before rising to her feet and facing Drago, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly, chin up.

He was leaning ever so casually against the far wall of her 'cell'.

Kira's lip curled and she glanced up at the window that let in a sliver of light. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Your friend was annoying me,"

Kira's temper flared and the Dino Gem shone brilliantly but she didn't squint against the light; Drago lifted a hand to shield his eyes "We had a deal! You don't lay a hand on Reefside or the other Rangers. Or are you so low that you can't keep a simple promise?"

She caught his flying fist, twisting her arm around it and pivoted, releasing her arm so she was behind him and caught him in a headlock from behind, wrapping her arms securly around his shoulders and neck. It wouldn't do much while he was in the protective kevlar suit common to all Power Rangers but it would do.

To her surprise, Drago chuckled. "So you _do_ remember,"

Kira blinked in confusion.

"I guess running on adrenaline and dino energy does have some side-effects," Drago shifted, trying to escape but Kira growled as her Ptera Bracer shone yellow, shards of yellow light clinging to her body as the yellow Ranger suit materialized and she increased the pressure on his neck.

A sudden sharp chime, shrill enough to break eardrums rang through the air and through their bones, making Ptera cry out and lunging away from Drago as he clapped his hands over his ears, collapsing onto his knees.

A thunderous crash echoed from above them as a Pterazord's shriek rang out followed by the Tupuxazord's angry cry.

"Huntsong!"

"They're not attacking each other..." Drago realized as the sharp chimes subsided.

A explosion suddenly erupted, blowing out the wall and blinding them with fiery clouds.

* * *

I need to find a good place to brush up on my Ninja Storm episodes which is why my 'Ocean & Storm' collection has been suffering delays. Never fear - it will be updated.

The Dinozords

**Tupuxuara** - pronounced TOO-poo-HWAR-ah **Tupuxazord** - Too-paz-a-zord (for the sake of easy pronunciation)

**Tyrannozord** - Rex , **Tricerazord** - ? , **Pterazord** - Huntsong **Brachiozord** - Blackstone **Tupuxazord/Dragozord -** Galestorm

The Raptors -

**Red Raptor - **Beck, **Blue Raptor **- Blue, **Yellow Raptor **- Resonance, **Black Raptor - **Onyx


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: A bow of respect goes to the original creator, Shotaro Ishinomori and the people who brought his work to us. Purely a fanfiction, otherwise, I'd make a few canon changes to Power Rangers._**

**_A/N: So...hi guys. *laughs sheepishly* Sorry? _****_I apologize for the long wait - Hiatuses are usually the result of uninspired-ness, college work, other stories/ideas/plot bunny raids and general laziness._**

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and may you all enjoy._

_Updated: 3-28-2013_

* * *

Power Rangers: Dino Thunder

Spoils of War - Chapter 5

* * *

Mesagog's Lair - Earlier

"It has come to my...attention," Mesagog said, pacing around his two minions. "That the White Ranger has taken an interest in the Yellow one and successfully captured her. And ...I believe that the Pteradon and Tupuxara dinogems will be all the more stronger... together. Ambush them and bring them to me,"

"Of course, master," said Elsa bowing respectfully.

"We won't fail," Zeltrax promised.

"You had better not," Mesagog hissed.

The two minions retreated, taking a troop of tyrannadrones with them. Mesagog crossed to the DNA-Randomizer, rearranging the jars and set out his notes, thinking to himself.

Elsa and Zeltrax had the unfortunate habit of failing far too often.

* * *

Ptera groaned, lifting her head. The visor of her helmet was slightly cracked; the HUD display beeped, adjusting the visual display to see through the smoke. She felt something heavy and sharp ontop of her and slowly the sounds began to filter back through the helmet's audio system - shrieks, the rush of wings and cracking walls.

Ptera struggled to get up, using her forearms to push herself up but sank back down to the floor, unable to stand under the weight of the rubble across her back.

Where was Drago?

There was a scrapping noise and a groan over to her left but her attention was more focused on the pteradon cries above her. "Huntsong! Over here!" There was another shriek and an explosion. Ptera once again tried to get up and managed to grab for her thundermax blaster and with some fumbling, managed to fold out the metal into it's saber form. The blade of the saber began to shimmer yellow as she focused the laser power through it.

Some of the rubble above her shifted, giving Ptera room to aim the saber upwards and stab into the rock, channeling the energy through the metal.

The rock exploded, sending bits of rubble down on her. Someone stumbled; Huntsong's familiar shriek came filtering through the helmet's audio and a hand reached down. Ptera took it, letting her assistant pull her out of her the rubble; she closed her eyes because the visual display was still trying to adjust .

HUD switching to organic visual. the system announced. Ptera opened her eyes cautiously, expecting to see familiar red, blue or black but jumped when Drago's form came into view.

"Stop moving. If you fall, I'm not pulling you out again," Drago growled. He was kneeling on one knee but stood slowly, Wing Pentact in hand and lifting up the rubble as he went. Huntsong was shielding them from the battle and explosion, shrieking and swiping at the offending Tyrannodrones with her wings.

"What's going on?" Ptera demanded.

"Galestorm's covering us," Drago explained, shoving her towards Huntsong. "Go,"

Drago jumped over her and dashed towards the gaping hole in the outer wall. Ptera blinked after him in confusion. "You're letting me go?!"

"No way, sunshine!" he called back mockingly before disappearing into the smoke.

Ptera looked up at Huntsong. "I think he hit his head really hard,"

Huntsong crooned in agreement and made a shrill caw afterwards. "Yeah, escape sounds good to me," the Ranger agreed, jumping up. The Pterazord's headcrest slid open to the cockpit allowing Ptera to fall into the single space room.

"Give me a visual girl," she said, activating the controls. Huntsong's visuals hooked into Ptera's HUD display, filtering everything Huntsong saw to her Ranger as she lifted over the demolished warehouse. Drago's zord was wheeling over a band of tyrannodrones and sending them heads over heels, avoiding lightning blasts from Zeltrax as Drago's mocking laughter rang out.

Ptera's eyes darted around but there was no sign of the others.

"Huntsong? Can you try to contact the others? My com-link's been blocked,"

Huntsong gave a silent affirmative and a holographic screen appeared with a buzzing phone on it off to the side.

_I could escape right now._ she realized, watching as Drago jumped down from his zord and started throwing tyrannodrones around with shocking ease.

He plowed through them, totally focused now but Zeltrax stepped back casually, allowing tyrannodrones to flood the space between them. The tyrannodrone seemed to multiply and they quickly surrounded the White Ranger as several more burly Monsters of the Week (or Day) started firing beams at Galestorm as the zord circled, stirring up heavy winds that lifted some of the enemy into the air but Drago remained firmly on the ground.

_I'm probably going to regret this._ Kira decided as Huntsong announced that the com-link was not working.

"Then fly out and get the others."

Huntsong trilled questioningly. "I'll be fine," and before the pterazord could do anything, the Ptera Ranger had ejected out of the piloting cabin, using the wings of her Ranger suit to glide down to the ground.

"Get going!" she ordered her zord, slashing at a pair of tyrannodrones. One dagger hit on the blunt side and she grumbled to herself as the tyranndrone simply stumbled and returned to the attack. "We really need to work on the designs of these daggers..."

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the short chapter. I will strive to get chapters out faster (this will most likely result in shorter chapters) but I make no promises. I apologize for the abrupt hiatus. Check the profile for updates.


End file.
